Prohibido
by Lena-Chan16
Summary: Sakura es arrastrada por su madre a conocer a su nuevo novio, sin decirle que éste tiene un hijo llamado Sasuke con el que debe llevarse bien... aunque terminan llevándose demasiado bien, tal vez, más de lo que deberían. UA
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! este es el primer fic que escribo espero que se entienda todo y os guste._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto NO_ _son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

><p>Capítulo uno<p>

Terminamos de hacer las maletas y nos dirigimos a la casa de Fugaku Uchiha (el nuevo novio de mi madre) me siento completamente en desacuerdo, yo tenía planeadas las vacaciones de verano con mis amigas y ese chico guapo y alto que trabaja como socorrista en la piscina, pero mi madre estaba tan ilusionada y emocionada con que lo conozca, que casi llora cuando me pidió que fuéramos a pasar las vacaciones con él.

Hasta ahora, llevábamos cinco horas en el coche y estoy desesperada por llegar. Al parecer es una casa cerca del lago, y lejos del pueblo, así que la idea de mi madre es que me aburra. Eso creo yo.

Mi madre bromeó varias veces diciendo: "Llegamos", yo saltaba de mi asiento para ver por la ventanilla y luego ella reía. No era gracioso pero al menos logro mantenerme despierta, hasta que el letrero que decía: "Residencia Uchiha" comenzó a divisarse junto a un camino que llevaba dentro del bosque, hermoso, por cierto.

Me sentía cansada ya quería llegar, no por estar emocionada y querer conocer la casa sino para no tener que estar más tiempo en el coche escuchando la música de mi madre y como canta, además de que podía sentir mi trasero adormecido.

Se adentró un poco en el bosque, por el camino. Una vez ahí note como había una fuente frente a la casa. Al parecer tiene dinero, no es lo más importante, pero un punto a su favor; ¿intentaría comprarme con regalos? La verdad, no me molestaría si lo hiciera.

Mi madre tocó la bocina tres veces (provocando que dejara de mirar la casa y la mirase a ella como si estuviera loca) antes de desabrochar su cinturón a toda velocidad y bajar del coche rápidamente para abrazar a Fugaku, como si no se hubieran visto en años, en cambio yo baje completamente sin prisa y perezosa, tratando de estirar mis piernas un poco.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando él me llamo, quise poner buena cara para acercarme. Demasiado hipócrita de mi parte.

-¡Ey!, ¿Tu eres Sakura?-pregunto con una sonrisa algo tonta.

-Claro-puse una sonrisa un poco fingida mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Me alegra que estés aquí…-sonrío, de nuevo, luciendo como un estúpido y marcando las facciones de su rostro.

-Voy a por mis maletas-dije y antes de darme la vuelta me detuvo.

-No, tranquila, deja que mis empleados se encarguen de eso.-dijo seriamente.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años salió de la casa y comenzó a bajar las maletas.

Caminé detrás de ellos que iban abrazados hacia la casa, mi madre pasaba su brazo por la cintura de él, mientras que Fugaku tenía su brazo en los hombros de mi madre. Se veía como si estuvieran ¿enamorados?, no. Mi padre murió hace dos años, ella no podría haberse recuperado tan rápidamente, yo aún no soportaba la idea de que papá ya no estuviera aquí y… ella, ella no estaba enamorada.

Cuando entre me sorprendí aún más, la casa es hermosa, tenía un candelabro de cristal en la entrada, las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso estaban frente a la puerta y eran echas de madera oscura. Paredes blancas y alfombras por todos lados.

Era elegante y sofisticada.

Nos dirigimos a la sala que tenía una enorme chimenea.

-¿Y qué te parece la casa, Sakura?-preguntó sentándose junto a mi madre. Mientras yo me sentaba frente a ellos.

-Debo admitir que es muy hermosa-dije con una sonrisa, esta vez, más sincera.

En realidad esta casa si era bastante perfecta, como de cuentos de hadas.

-Sabía que te gustaría, cuando tu madre la vio por primera vez también le…-mi madre le dio un codazo y él guardo un silencio de inmediato.

-¿Ya habías venido antes?-pregunté confundida.

-Sí, Sakura.-fulminó con la mirada a Fugaku. Me levante lentamente y mi madre hizo lo mismo.

-Iré a deshacer las maletas-dije tratando de librarme del momento incomodo y también no tener que soportar más tiempo ahí, mirándolos tan acaramelados, ¡asqueroso! Esa era la única palabra que me pasaba por la mente en esos momentos.

Salí de la sala y subí al segundo piso que era igual de elegante que el primero, después de ver en varias puertas sólo quedaban dos al final del pasillo una al lado de la otra, abrí la primera y adentro era de color azul eléctrico, tenia pósters en la pared de Muse, Linkin Park, Safetysuit, Evanescence y otra música gótica y rockera que no era de mi gusto, un ordenador y más cosas de chicos, sí la ropa interior en el suelo junto a la cama, era cien por ciento de chico, ¿Quién más vivía aquí?

Traté de ignorarlo (por ahora) y proseguí con la segunda puerta, esa era mi habitación, era un tono morado y con los muebles blancos. Mis maletas ya estaban adentro.

Cuando termine, baje y noté que no había nadie, encontré a el empleado que subió mis maletas en la cocina y dijo que habían salido a pasear un rato. Camine hacia la habitación pero me dio curiosidad saber más sobre el cuarto junto al mío. Abrí la puerta y entre.

Era parecida a la mía sólo que con toques masculinos, era espaciosa. Me senté en la cama y cogí una foto que estaba sobre una mesilla, era Fugaku y un niño pequeño con una sonrisa y hoyuelos en sus mejillas, tan adorable.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente. Deje la foto en su lugar y me levante con rapidez.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Me pregunta el chico. El de la foto, que ahora estaba parado frente a mí y más grande, en la foto lucía como de cinco años y ahora era como de mi edad. Moreno, ojos hermosos y oscuros, un adonis.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunté con más confusión.

-Es de mala educación contestar con una pregunta-por alguna razón lo tome de mala manera, ¿me estaba llamando mal educada?

-Me tengo que ir.-al pasar por su lado percibí un olor que me hipnotizo. Me detuve y lo mire.

-¿No te ibas a ir?-dijo con un tono molesto, haciéndome despertar de la fantasía.

-Obviamente.-salí dando un portazo.

En ese momento escuche risas provenientes de abajo, vi a mi madre llegando con Fugaku. Lo mire y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

-¿Tienes un hijo?-pregunte confundida, pero más molesta que eso.

-¿No se lo dijiste?-Fugaku miro a mi madre, mi madre miro a Fugaku, Fugaku me miro a mí y luego yo mire a mi madre.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste mamá?- dije agregándole algo de mi acostumbrado tono de sarcasmo.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo.<em>

_Espero sus reviews para poder o no continuarlo._

_Besos :)_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, otra vez! Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo dos<p>

Después de un largo debate y muchas miradas furiosas, Fugaku se disculpo y fue a hablar con su hijo que por lo que tengo entendido se llama Sasuke y es un problemático total, eso significaba que tenía que estar lejos de él a toda costa. Me despedí de mis pensamientos cuando una puerta se azotó con fuerza y luego se escucharon pisadas fuertes contra la escalera. Sasuke se paró frente a mí y mostró una sexy sonrisa torcida.

-Perdón por mi comportamiento de hace un rato-por alguna razón el color subió a mis mejillas. Agaché la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-Está bien-dije, mi voz tembló y me maldije a mí misma, ¿alguien lo habrá notado? Levanté la cabeza y todos estaban completamente ajenos a eso.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Iba a ir con un amigo-por el tono de su voz era notable que estaba diciéndolo sin ganas, seguro que su padre le obligó.

-No quisiera molestar-dije con un ligero sarcasmo por su tono.

-No, claro que no es molestia- fingió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, ya que insistes iré-dije, tomaría cualquier oportunidad para hacerle la vida imposible, al menos hasta que aprendiera a tratarme mejor.

Salimos de la casa después de un rato. Estar con él era como estar con mi peor enemigo, aunque, eso era. Lo cual me hacía sentir muy mal, ya que era demasiado sexy. No podía negarlo. Pero daba una impresión de chico malo, se veía como todo un rebelde.

De camino al cine, se detuvo en una casa que también era muy grande. Bajó del coche y se dirigió al frente de la casa para tocar la puerta.

Un chico de cabello rubio abrió la puerta y saludo a Sasuke. Hablaron un rato y luego ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia a mí, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara. El chico sonrío y miro a Sasuke, quién seguí hablando, después me miró a mí de nuevo y me guiñó un ojo, yo sonreí y miré al frente.

Sasuke regreso al coche y se subió.

-¿Él no vendrá?-dije muy interesada.

-Sí, ahí viene- me giré y él salía de la casa con una sonrisa, luego subió al coche.

-Naruto, ella es Sakura. Sakura el es Naruto-dijo sin ganas.

-Hola-dijimos al mismo tiempo. Miré al frente con la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí.

Comenzó a conducir de nuevo y llegamos al cine, Sasuke fue realmente un despiadado al escoger la única película de terror de la cartelera, algo sobre zombis asesinos. No me mal interpreten no soy una miedosa, pero fue desconsiderado de su parte no tomar en cuenta que venía una chica en el grupo.

Una vez que entramos, fuimos viendo la película que fue sangrienta desde la primera escena. Me senté justo entre Naruto y Sasuke, los tres estábamos compartiendo las palomitas, así que, rocé mi mano con la de Sasuke varias veces, lo cual me hizo sentir sumamente incomoda.

Cuando rocé su mano por quinta vez y temblé por los escalofríos, Naruto se inclinó hacia mí para susurrarme algo.

-Escalofriante, ¿no?-por un segundo creí que se había dado cuenta de los roces entre Sasuke y yo, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba hablando sobre la película. Asentí con una sonrisa.-Estoy justo aquí si quieres un cuerpo donde acurrucarte…

-Gracias-dije sonriéndole, Sasuke se movió a mi lado y supo su brazo detrás de mis hombros. Me gire para mirarlo y Naruto rió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

No había mucha gente, pero tampoco estaba vacío, este era uno de los cinco lugares que había aquí para divertirse, los otros son la pista de hielo, un salón recreativo, el parque para jugar al béisbol y el lago.

Desgraciadamente yo no sabía patinar, era mala en los videojuegos, el béisbol no era lo mío y tampoco sabía nadar.

Naruto se inclinaba para susurrar algo en cada escena, me hacía reír con cada comentario.

Sasuke nos observaba. Entonces Naruto tuvo que ir a atender su móvil. Sasuke aprovechó para inclinarse más cerca de mí.

-Te estás divirtiendo-susurro acariciando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios, quería pensar que había sido accidentalmente. Pero al escuchar su risa me di cuenta de que no lo era.

-La verdad es que si, tu amigo es muy…-me interrumpió cuando sus labios rozaron mi mandíbula, eso me dejo en claro que definitivamente no era ningún accidente.

-Te voy a decir una cosa-regresó a mi oído para murmurármelo-no me caes bien.

Me sorprendió su sinceridad.

-Tú tampoco a mí-dije enojada pero atontada por la sensación de sus labios y su aliento cálido contra mi piel.

-Me alegro, porque no importa lo que tenga que hacer, no te quiero aquí me oíste, ni a ti ni a tu madre-subió un poco la voz.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que existías. Créeme si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera venido-contraataque.

-Perfecto entonces por qué no te vas- me mostró una solución.

-No voy a dejar a mi madre sola para que le hagas la vida imposible-estaba roja, por el enfado, de pronto comenzó a reír.

-Luces bien cuando te enojas-dijo de la nada.

-¿Qué…?-voltee mi cara para mirarlo y replicar, pero antes de decir algo… él me beso.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capi 2. Espero sus reviews<p>

Un beso :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, sus labios eran suaves y salados (por las palomitas), retuve el aire y esperé con mis ojos abiertos como platos a que alejara su boca de la mía. Era un simple toque de labios, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerme entender que me gustaba y mucho, tuve que alejarlo al darme cuenta de mi pequeña realidad.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-dije confundida, fue imposible parecer molesta cuando lo disfrute tanto.

-Nada, solo que lo vi en tus ojos, lo deseabas-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Miró hacia la pantalla con una cara de: "Soy un galán", que me hizo enfadar. Naruto llego y se sentó junto a mí, y me puse tensa, ¿Habrá visto algo?. Ojalá que no.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Naruto al ver la expresión de mi rostro que debió ser bastante aterradora, como para que él dijera lo siguiente-¿Pasaron una escena demasiado sangrienta?

Tragué saliva para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta, pero solo provoqué hacer un sonido extraño que a la vez provocó la risa del idiota de mi lado. Podría jurar que mi cuello tronó cuando giré la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, él tenía los dedos sobre sus labios y miraba hacía la pantalla. Me sentía tan molesta y frustrada.

La película terminó con la protagonista siendo acorralada y probablemente asesinada, pero dejaron un claro indicio de que habría una segunda parte. En realidad, no vi la película, estaba concentrada en el hecho de que Sasuke me besó. Eso no se supone que debió haber pasado.

Cuando llegamos al coche entre toda nerviosa e incómoda, por lo que había sucedido, tal vez él no lo sabía, pero ese había sido mi primer beso. Quiero decir, soy la niña de mamá que estaba ocupada con el club de matemáticas, mirando a los chicos guapos pasar delante de mí y siendo demasiado tímida como para hablar, nunca fui capaz de hablar a un chico sin que mi voz sonara como una guitarra desafinada.

Suspiré.

Fue más largo el camino de regreso a casa de Naruto de lo que había sido el camino hacia el cine. Cuando aparcamos frente a su casa baje para despedirme, él me beso la mejilla y yo sonreí con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando entré en el coche y antes de encenderlo Sasuke dijo algo:

-Tiene novia, no te hagas muchas ilusiones-dijo riendo mientras encendía el coche y comenzó a avanzar.

¿Cómo podía hablarme con tanta normalidad después de lo que sucedió? Claro, quizá le estaba dando más importancia de la debida.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-me hice la desentendida.

-Claro que lo sabes. Así que no te pongas mal si no te besa-rió de nuevo y yo agache la cabeza-Ah, está bien lo siento-dijo sintiéndose mal.

-No importa-mentí.

-Solo basta con ver la cara que tienes, para saber que algo te pasa-sonrió.

-¿Por qué no sólo cierras la maldita boca?-respondí molesta, bajando del coche ya que se había detenido en un semáforo.

Avanzo hasta estar junto a mí, conduciendo lento.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-preguntó confundido. Me detuve y él freno en seco.

-Porque hubiera sido mejor que él me besara a que tú lo hicieras-me giré y luego seguí caminando, oí como apagó el coche y bajo para seguirme.

-¿De qué hablas? No soy tan malo como crees. Podría apostar que te gustó que te besara y no intentes negarlo, lo sentí-dijo en un tono de burla.

-No es porque seas malo besando, idiota. Es que, no quería que tú me besaras y ¿Qué sentiste? Porque yo te aseguro que no sentí nada-murmure lo último.

-¿A no?-preguntó retándome.

-En lo más mínimo-le di la espalda y sentí como me tomo por el brazo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tu boca estaba sobre la mía, ¿Cómo podría hablar en una situación así?

-Bueno, en ese caso, te daré otra oportunidad para hacerlo…-me besó de nuevo, pero esta vez más apasionadamente, algo que me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago y una sensación de cosquilleo. Algo increíble. Me alejó mientras yo lo miraba con mis ojos asombrados y llenos de excitación-¿Lo ves? Si yo no te hubiera alejado, podríamos haber estado aquí toda la tarde…

Giró sobre sus talones y yo solté un bufido, así que, el pequeño presumido se sentía todo un Don Juan, bueno, claro que lo era, tal vez, y él podría ser guapo, tener esos hermosos ojos y ser todo un rebelde, y yo podría ser fácil de impresionar pero era difícil de conquistar, y él estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Pequeño idiota.

Podía sentir sus ojos quemándome, durante la cena no se preocupó por dejar de mirarme ni un segundo, mi madre seguía hablando y hablando, mientras Fugaku reía. No sé qué clase de atmósfera trataban de formar, pero yo sólo sentía la pesadez de los ojos de Sasuke sobre mí rostro sonrojado.

-¿Qué tal les fue en el cine?-esa fue mi madre tratando de romper el repentino silencio.

Ella y su pregunta sólo hicieron que me sonrojara más, si eso era posible. Levanté mis ojos para ver como Sasuke sonreía hacia su plato, había satisfacción en esa sonrisa, como si estuviera disfrutado haberme metido en esta situación tan incómoda, claro que él lo estaba disfrutando, ¿Por qué otra razón me habría besado y luego burlado de mí?

-¿Sakura?-hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que apretaba el tenedor con fuerza, si no fuera porque mi madre trató de llamar mi atención.

-Nada, fue…aburrido-quizá no fue la mejor respuesta que se me pudo ocurrir pero seguramente era la única que sonaría lo más normal posible.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué me dices tú, Sasuke?-Era obvio que ya se conocían pero, ¿en serio había esa confianza? El la odiaba y no la quería tener aquí, al igual que a mí.

-La verdad… a mí me pareció bastante entretenido-soltó con una risa ronca.

-Fue un desastre…-interrumpí miedosa de que diera algún indicio de que nos besamos, probablemente él no iría tan lejos, pero por si acaso-la película era tan mala…probablemente lo único bueno fue que pude conocer a Naruto.

-¿Quién es Naruto?-de nuevo las preguntas de mi madre se dirigieron hacia mí. Fugaku me miraba divertido, quizá todos creían que esa era la razón por la que mi cara estaba toda roja.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, no era como si yo intentara ponerlo celoso, sólo quería desviar la atención a otro punto.

-Es un amigo de Sasuke, tal vez, las vacaciones no serán tan malas después de todo…-levante mis hombros y mire hacia mi plato para revolver el espagueti con mi tenedor.

-¿Él es guapo?-preguntó mi madre inclinándose hacia delante, como si fuera una chica de secundaria escuchando un buen cotilleo.

-Claro que lo es, y además es agradable. Me hace reír…-dije tomando en cuenta que lo que más me gustaba de un chico es que sea divertido. Mi madre ya lo sabía.

-Te dije que tiene novia- cantó Sasuke desde el otro lado de la mesa haciendo una entonación en sus palabras como si fuera el pedazo de una canción de ópera, estaba mirando hacia el techo.

Le tiré un pedazo de pan. Él me miro como si fuera la reacción que esperaba, esbozó una media sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

-Pero… mi Sakura es preciosa, él no dudará un segundo en dejar a esa chica y venir a por ella, ¿cierto, cariño?-por primera vez, estuve agradecida de que mi madre hubiera dicho esas palabras en voz alta, porque de haberlo dicho yo, sonaría demasiado presumida, viniendo de mi madre era como algo que debía ser verdad.

-Muy cierto, mamá-le lancé una mirada a Sasuke de: "Te gané ésta". Pero, no estaba segura de que ganaría el siguiente tiro.

-No lo sé…-dudo Sasuke- se podría decir que su novia es realmente especial.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo y nadie habló por el resto de la cena, yo realmente estaba empezando a tener ese sentimiento de querer entrar por la noche en la habitación de Sasuke para ahogarlo con su almohada, quizá mi autoestima no sobreviviría el verano si él seguía haciendo comentarios como ese.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y siento haber tardado un poco con este capítulo pero estoy muy liada con los exámenes. Bueno, sin nada más que decir me despido.<em>

_Reviews = una autora feliz ^^_

_Un beso._


End file.
